Behind the Blue Eyes
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un meurtrier insaisissable...Et un acte de courage et peutêtre d'amour aux conséquences graves...ou pas.
1. Prologue et 1:La protéger avant tout

**BEHIND THE BLUE EYES**

**Prologue**

_Maudits flics ! Maudit Don Flack ! Comment a-t'il fait pour me trouver ? C'est le seul qui y soit arrivé… Enfin, pour le moment, il ne connaît pas mon nom, ni mon visage… Que… ?_

**1-La protéger avant tout**

**Don :** NYPD ! Lâchez votre arme, vous êtes foutu !

Le coupable grogna et s'enfuit malgré les avertissements du jeune lieutenant Don Flack Jr, tirant quelques coups de feu dans la direction du détective. Don, s'assurant que son suspect numéro un avait cessé de le canarder, se mit à le poursuivre rapidement. Il n'allait pas lui échapper ! Pas cette fois !

L'homme courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait, entendant le jeune détective derrière lui, quand il s'arrêta soudain. Un bruit. Devant lui. Un autre poulet ?

L'homme se cacha précipitamment derrière une benne à ordures et put enfin voir une femme aux cheveux incroyablement bouclés mais armée qui scrutait attentivement les environs. Elle le cherchait…

Attendant qu'elle passe devant sa cachette de fortune, l'homme se précipita ensuite sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'assomma avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir. Il prit ensuite le corps inanimé de la femme d'un seul bras, l'autre main toujours serrée sur son pistolet, la traînant avec lui quand il aperçut Flack arriver rapidement vers lui. L'homme pointa alors son arme sur la tempe de son otage inconsciente.

**Coupable :** Arrêtes-toi, Flack, ou je la descends !

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ! _(le fixant, furieux)_ Si tu la touches…

**Coupable :** Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est être sage et obéissant, d'accord ? Alors, jette ton flingue.

Flack s'exécuta et leva les mains, ne lâchant pas Stella Bonasera de son regard bleu acier. Rien ne devait lui arriver. Surtout pas à elle…C'était une amie bien trop précieuse pour lui…

**Don :** Voilà. Maintenant, lâche-la !

Don observa intensément l'homme. Il avait enfin un visage à mettre sur le terrible monstre qui avait tué tous ces gens…Et d'une manière tellement atroce…Cela faisait des jours que lui, Stella et Mac Taylor le recherchaient. Malgré les empreintes et l'ADN trouvés sur les différentes scènes de crime, ils n'avaient eu aucune identité, aucune photo. Cet homme était un vrai mystère.

Et là, Don l'avait en face de lui. Mais il menaçait une personne à qui il tenait énormément. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs…

**Don** _(impatient et agacé) _Je suis à ta merci ! Lâche-la !

**Coupable :** Hmm…J'hésite…

Voyant l'expression sadique et amusée de cet homme, Flack ne put résister plus longtemps. Il finit par agir…inconsidérément. Avec la rapidité d'un félin, le jeune détective se rapprocha du coupable et lui arracha Stella de son emprise. Et quand il vit le pistolet de l'homme se dirigeait vers la scientifique, Don s'interposa…

Quelques minutes après, Stella revint à elle, encore un peu sonnée. Elle sentit un poids sur elle. Un corps. Et du liquide chaud coulait sur son chemisier. La scientifique finit par ouvrir les yeux et reconnut le jeune Flack. Et elle identifia enfin le liquide. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang…Comme elle n'était pas blessée, elle releva délicatement la tête du jeune détective posée sur son buste et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

**Stella :** Flack !


	2. Vivant?

**2-Vivant ?**

Mac courait à travers les couloirs du Mount Sinai Hospital. Stella l'avait appelé, totalement affolée et presque incohérente, et l'avait averti que Flack était aux urgences. Mac n'avait pas réussi à obtenir plus d'informations étant donné l'état total de panique de son bras droit et cela l'avait vraiment surpris. Stella était pourtant si forte d'habitude…

Quand l'expert aperçut Stella, il se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter et vit avec stupeur qu'elle pleurait. Son visage était inondé de larmes…Mac était de plus en plus inquiet…

**Mac :** Stella ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Flack est-il ici ?

**Stella** _(sanglotant, complètement paniquée) _Il était sur moi ! Et il y avait du sang ! Son sang ! Partout ! Et il…Sa tête…Il y avait tellement de sang, Mac !

**Mac** _(la prenant par les épaules pour la secouer fermement afin de la calmer) _Stella ! Calmez-vous ! Que s'est-il passé ?

**Stella** _(pleurant toujours et hoquetant) _Je…Je n'en sais rien…J'ai été assommée et…quand je…me suis réveillée…Flack…Il…Ho, Mac, il perdait tant de sang !

**Mac** _(la serrant dans ses bras dans un geste de consolation) _Ça va aller, Stella. Flack est solide. Il va s'en sortir…

Mac continua d'enlacer sa collègue en larmes, caressant gentiment son dos pour la détendre et aussi calmer ses tremblements dus à ses sanglots plutôt forts. Il était surpris par la violence de sa réaction mais il pouvait comprendre le choc qu'elle avait dû avoir en voyant le jeune détective en sang. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que Flack se retrouve aux urgences ?

Plus tard, un médecin, le docteur David Nelson, se dirigeait vers eux pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur collègue. L'apercevant, Mac se leva et le salua d'une poignée de main, suivi de Stella.

**Mac :** Je suis le lieutenant Taylor et voici le lieutenant…

**Nelson :** Bonasera, je sais. On s'est vu tout à l'heure quand on a admis votre ami. Je suis le docteur Nelson, neurochirurgien.

**Mac** _(inquiet) _Neurochirurgien. Il…

**Nelson** _(rassurant) _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le lieutenant Flack est vivant. On peut dire qu'il a la tête dure, malgré la puissance des coups qu'il a reçus.

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Des coups ? Mais notre suspect avait un 9 mm….

**Nelson :** Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'a aucune blessure par balle. Juste des traces profondes de coups. Sans doute avec quelque chose de métallique.

**Stella** _(reniflant et essuyant ses larmes) _Une crosse de pistolet ?

**Nelson** _(haussant les épaules) _Possible…

**Mac :** Il me faudra ses radios. Je ferai des clichés plus tard.

**Nelson :** Bien. Mais laissez-le se reposer. Votre ami a un traumatisme crânien très sévère et je préfère le garder en observation quelques heures. Il y aura peut-être des conséquences…

**Mac :** De quel gen…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant) _Peut-on le voir ?

**Nelson** _(souriant, légèrement amusé par son empressement) _Oui. Il est en réanimation, chambre 421, couloir de gauche.

**Stella :** Merci.

Et sans demander son reste, la scientifique partit précipitamment, à la surprise de Mac et au grand amusement du médecin. L'expert se tourna alors vers ce dernier, voulant excuser l'impolitesse de sa collègue.

**Mac :** Merci beaucoup, docteur. _(montrant la direction où était partie Stella)_ Désolé pour…

**Nelson** _(levant la main, compréhensif) _Pas grave. Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai été amoureux.

**Mac :** Heu…Doc…

**Nelson** _(continuant) _Elle était vraiment affolée quand elle nous l'a amené ici. Vraiment, l'amour nous rend parfois excessif et incroyablement inquiet. Alors, quand on travaille dans la police…

**Mac :** Docteur, ils ne sont pas…

Cette fois, ce fut le biper du médecin qui interrompit l'expert. Décidément ! Nelson salua poliment Mac avant de se précipiter vers une nouvelle urgence.

Pensif, le chef de la scientifique finit par rejoindre Stella dans la chambre de Flack et stoppa net face à ce qu'il voyait : la jeune femme pleurait doucement et caressait avec une immense tendresse les cheveux noirs de jais du jeune détective, tout en serrant étroitement sa main dans la sienne. Et elle le regardait avec une telle douceur…

**Stella** _(chuchotant) _Flack, s'il vous plaît, réveillez-vous…

Mac finit par entrer et se trouva une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés du jeune homme. Stella leva à peine les yeux sur lui, ne lâchant pas Flack de ses yeux émeraude, inquiète. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le détective se mit à remuer doucement et gémit de douleur. Sa tête ! Il avait l'impression qu'elle pulsait et qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser. Il sentit enfin une main douce qui caressait tendrement son front et une autre main, qui appartenait manifestement à la même personne, serrait fortement la sienne. Puis il entendit une voix. Sa voix.

**Don :** Stella ?

**Stella** _(se rapprochant de lui sans faire attention) _Oui, je suis là, Flack. Et…

**Don** _(une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix) _Il ne vous a pas touchée ?

**Stella** _(caressant encore plus gentiment son front et ses cheveux courts) _Non.

**Don** _(souriant, rassuré) _Très bien. _(bas à lui-même)_ J'ai réussi…

**Mac :** Flack, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Flack tourna la tête vers Mac et se décida à ouvrir les yeux, espérant que les néons n'étaient pas trop puissants. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à l'hosto et qu'il se réveillait, il avait droit aux petites lumières devant ses yeux. Et ce n'était pas très agréable…

Le jeune détective ouvrit donc lentement ses paupières. Mais…

**Don** _(de la panique dans la voix) _Mac…Stella…Je ne vois rien…


	3. Aveugle

**3-Aveugle**

Mac et Stella se figèrent de stupeur aux dernières paroles de Flack. Le traumatisme l'aurait rendu…Mais ses yeux avaient gardé la même teinte bleue. Ils semblaient normaux… Pourquoi ?

Flack, croyant d'abord à un effet secondaire de ces maudits anesthésiants ou autres trucs qu'on lui avait injectés dans les veines, referma les paupières et respira à fond, histoire de bien se réveiller. Le jeune détective rouvrit délicatement les yeux pour voir…rien. Que du noir. Le noir total. Affolé, il tourna la tête en tout sens et remua les bras à la recherche d'un point rassurant où s'accrocher.

**Don :** Stella, Mac…Je…Je suis aveugle…Je…

Une main douce et fine saisit tendrement l'une de ses mains pour ensuite la poser sur quelque chose de doux. De la peau…Une joue…

**Stella **_(frottant sa joue contre la main de Don) _Mac est parti chercher le médecin, Flack. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sure que ça va s'arranger.

Le jeune homme sentit pourtant une larme couler sur sa main. Stella était inquiète ? Lui mentait-elle sur son état de santé ?

**Don :** Alors, pourquoi pleurez-vous, Stella ?

**Stella** _(protestant) _Je…Je ne pleure pas…

**Don** _(essayant de faire de l'humour) _Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais mes quatre autres sens sont excellents. J'ai bien senti vos larmes sur ma main…

**Stella** _(essuyant ses yeux) _Je…Je suis tellement désolée, Flack…

**Don **_(surpris) _Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre faute.

**Stella** _(avec véhémence) _Si ! Si j'avais été plus prudente dans cette maudite ruelle, vous…

**Don** _(l'interrompant, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien) _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, Stella. Il allait vous tuer si je ne lui obéissais pas. Et je ne veux surtout pas vous perdre ! Vous m'êtes bien trop précieuse…

Le détective préféra éviter d'ajouter que sa vue était un prix bien faible pour la vie de Stella. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié envers la scientifique, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort…Seulement, il valait mieux qu'il le garde pour lui. Elle ne le voyait que comme un ami voire un petit frère intrépide…

**Stella :** Flack…Je…

Flack ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte mais leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Stella trouva d'ailleurs cette soudaine proximité très…troublante. Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son regard émeraude se fixa sur les lèvres fermes du jeune détective. Une subite envie, vraiment irrésistible, de les goûter, de les embrasser traversa son esprit. Une envie qu'elle voulait assouvir, qu'elle décida d'assouvir…Stella approcha lentement son visage pour réduire l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux quand Mac et le docteur Nelson débarquèrent dans la chambre. La scientifique se recula avec une telle brusquerie qu'elle tomba de sa chaise, son postérieur heurtant brutalement le sol. Elle allait avoir un bel hématome…

**Don** _(inquiet, ayant perdu le contact tactile) _Stella ?

**Nelson :** Lieutenant Flack. Je suis le docteur Nelson. Votre collègue m'a dit que vous ne voyez pas.

**Don** _(se tournant vers la voix, sarcastique) _En effet. Je ne serai pas entrain de chercher ma collègue à tâtons sinon…

**Mac** _(sévèrement) _Flack !

**Don **_(avec une moue boudeuse) _Désolé…

Vraiment, c'était plus fort que lui. Flack détestait les hostos, les toubibs, les piqûres… Bref tout ce qui concernait le milieu médical…Enfin, actuellement, il devait les laisser le soigner…

**Nelson :** Pas de problème. Ecoutez, lieutenant, votre cécité ne devrait qu'être temporaire.

Flack haussa les sourcils au verbe « devrait »…Mauvais ça…

**Stella** _(s'étant relevée et réinstallée sur sa chaise, reprenant la main de Flack, le surprenant) _Comment ça « devrait » ?

Tiens, la scientifique disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Marrant…

**Nelson :** Les chocs qu'a reçu votre ami ont été vraiment violents, créant sans aucun doute des hématomes sub-crâniens et compressant ainsi les zones concernant sa vue.

**Don** _(soupirant et faisant une moue agacée) _Heu…Et en termes simples…

Ça aussi, ça l'agaçait. Les médecins et leur jargon incompréhensible qu'ils sortaient à tout bout de champ, certainement pour montrer leur intelligence supérieure…

**Stella** _(souriant, caressant sans y prendre garde son front) _Disons que vous avez des bosses dans la tête qui vous empêchent de voir. Il faut attendre qu'elles se résorbent.

**Don :** Merci. Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?

**Nelson :** Je l'ignore. Quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Le cerveau humain est encore un mystère pour nous…

« Tiens donc ? » pensa ironiquement Flack. « Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez… » Le détective entendit Stella rire.

En voyant le regard bleu de Flack exprimait son exaspération, la scientifique n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il devait penser…

**Don **_(reprenant la discussion)_ Vous avez sous-entendu que je pourrais rester aveugle. Pourquoi ?

**Nelson :** Vos lésions seront peut-être trop graves…Seul le temps nous le dira…

**Don** _(soupirant) _Génial…

Flack était sous le choc. Aveugle ! Comment allait-il pouvoir exercer son métier ? Et protéger Stella ? Et puis, même les choses simples allaient se compliquer…Et lui qui préférait se débrouillait seul…

Le détective sentit soudain un bras entourer ses épaules et l'attirer contre un corps… féminin. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur sa tempe brièvement mais avec tendresse et une main caressa les cheveux présents sur sa nuque avec gentillesse.

**Stella :** Je vais vous aider, Flack…Je serai vos yeux…

**Don** _(essayant de s'écarter d'elle, troublé) _Stella, vous n'êtes pas…

**Stella** _(fermement) _J'y tiens…

Vaincu, Don se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Stella. Il était si bien contre elle, comme s'il était revenu à bon port. Et si…

Mac observa ses deux collègues, un sourcil levé, avec étonnement puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ça, sauf si ça se ressentait dans leur travail… Travail. Un fait revint à l'esprit de Mac.

**Mac :** Flack, avez-vous vu notre coupable ?

**Don** _(toujours contre Stella, ne voulant pas quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras, se délectant de sa présence) _Heu…Oui…Mais je pense qu'on va avoir un problème…

**oOo**

_Aveugle… Ça arrange bien mes affaires. Mais si c'est provisoire, il va falloir que je me débarrasse de cette menace. Don Flack, tu es ma prochaine proie…_


	4. Un rapide bilan

**4-Un rapide bilan**

Mac revint au laboratoire après son passage à l'hôpital et une conversation avec Flack sur les derniers évènements. Il interpella Danny Messer afin que ce dernier l'assiste pour résoudre cette enquête. Le jeune expert, sentant l'empressement de son patron, le rejoignit rapidement et le suivit dans son bureau.

**Danny** _(inquiet) _Comment va Don ?

**Mac** _(hésitant) _Bien…Si on peut dire…Il est aveugle…

**Danny** _(atterré) _Aveugle !

**Mac** _(se voulant rassurant) _C'est probablement provisoire, d'après le médecin. Le tueur a frappé vraiment fort…

Les paroles de Mac ne rassurèrent pas vraiment Danny. Et le « probablement » encore moins…Si Don restait aveugle, il ne pourrait plus exercer son métier…Du moins, sur le terrain.

**Danny :** Pourquoi notre coupable s'est-il déchaîné sur lui ?

**Mac :** Flack a protégé Stella…Et il l'a vu.

**Danny** _(ravi, souriant) _Il l'a vu ! Mais c'est génial !

**Mac** _(grimaçant) _Pas vraiment…Flack ne peut pas nous aider à faire un portrait-robot précis…

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Co… _(soupirant en roulant des yeux, comprenant)_ Ah oui…Il ne pourra pas voir s'il faut faire des rectifications… Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a au final ?

**Mac :** Une vague description. Homme blanc de corpulence moyenne, entre 1m80 et 1m90, cheveux châtain clair et yeux gris. Visage plutôt carré…

**Danny :** Et Stella ? Elle…

**Mac :** Elle ne l'a pas vu. Elle s'occupe de Flack…Et va le protéger aussi…

**Danny** _(surpris) _Le protéger ?

**Mac :** Si notre meurtrier apprend que le seul homme à pouvoir l'identifier est encore en vie…

**Danny** _(soupirant) _Il va essayer de s'en débarrasser…Ok…Don le sait ?

**Mac** _(haussant un sourcil, avec un petit sourire) _Tel que je le connais, il doit s'en douter…

**Danny **_(levant les yeux) _En effet…Mais Stella seule ne suffira pas…

**Mac :** Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Kaile Maka, Hawkes et deux agents dans l'appartement voisin de celui de Flack. Il est inoccupé actuellement.

**Danny :** Ça tombe bien. Mais pourquoi Sheldon est-il assigné à la surveillance ?

**Mac :** Il est médecin. Si l'état de santé de Flack se dégrade…

**Danny :** Je comprends…

**Mac :** Bon. Appelez Lindsay. Nous, nous allons inspecter la ruelle où on a retrouvé Flack et Stella et elle va examiner leurs vêtements. Si le tueur a été si proche d'eux, il a peut-être laissé des traces…

**Danny :** C'est comme si c'était fait.

En voyant son subalterne sortir aussi rapidement de son bureau, Mac se mit à sourire : Danny n'allait rien laisser lui échapper…Son meilleur ami était concerné et le jeune expert avait déjà perdu trop de gens auxquels il tenait. Flack n'en ferait pas parti…


	5. Maladresse et réactions déplacées?

**5-Maladresse et réactions…déplacées ?**

Stella et Flack étaient enfin arrivés chez le détective. La scientifique le guida puis le fit asseoir sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour chercher de quoi faire pour dîner. Elle vit soudain Don se lever du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils, intriguée et inquiète.

**Stella :** Flack ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

**Don** _(soupirant) _Je veux juste prendre une douche…

**Stella** _(s'apprêtant à le rejoindre) _Attendez. Je vais vous y ame…

**Don** _(exaspéré) _Non. Je peux me débrouiller seul. C'est chez moi, je sais où je vais…

**Stella** _(la voix pleine de sollicitude) _Flack…

**Don** _(déterminé) _N'insistez pas, Stella…S'il vous plaît…

**Stella** _(soupirant, vaincue) _D'accord…

Flack soupira lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas être aussi dépendant à quelqu'un. Avec cette cécité soudaine, il avait l'impression d'être un poids. Et il ne voulait surtout pas en être un… Surtout pour Stella. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ça. Le détective se targuait d'être indépendant et fonctionnel, s'étant débrouiller seul pour sa carrière dans la police, se trouver des petits boulots quand il était plus jeune ou se payer ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait être à la charge de personne. Mais ce handicap, s'il subsistait, allait changer sa vie…Et il ne voulait pas y mêler Stella.

La scientifique garda un œil sur le jeune homme, le voyant évoluer prudemment dans son salon, les mains tendues vers l'avant pour sentir le moindre obstacle qui pourrait se trouver sur son chemin, et Flack finit par atteindre sa chambre.

Stella entendit l'eau de la douche couler cinq minutes après et se mit à préparer le repas, rassurée. Dix minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit sourd puis Flack se lancer dans une flopée de jurons plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Alarmée, la scientifique se précipita dans la salle de bain et y trouva le jeune détective trempé, assis sur le sol carrelé…et totalement nu ! Stella sentit ses joues s'enflammer et rougir et une chaleur intense l'envahir, n'oubliant pas une seule miette de son organisme. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû détourner le regard pour ménager la pudeur de son jeune collègue mais sa raison et son cœur étaient actuellement en conflit. Et c'est ce dernier qui gagna…

La scientifique ne put donc s'empêcher de détailler le corps musclé de Flack, se mordant la lèvre. Vraiment, Stella, ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout…

Le regard émeraude de la scientifique vagabonda avec envie et gourmandise sur le corps nu et offert bien malgré lui. En effet, Flack ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et continuer à jurer, tentant de se relever mais ne trouvant pas de prise…Il était maudit !

Stella commença son examen minutieux par le beau visage du détective. Elle le voyait tous les jours, mais là, comme ça, les cheveux trempés, elle le trouvait…des plus désirables. Ses beaux et doux cheveux noirs de jais, ses sourcils bien dessinés, son nez parfait, ses lèvres qui semblaient fermes et tendres et surtout ses magnifiques yeux bleus…Même s'ils ne voyaient plus, ils avaient gardé leur jolie couleur et exprimaient parfaitement les sentiments de Flack ici, l'agacement et l'exaspération. La scientifique s'attaqua ensuite à l'observation précise de son corps. Son cou puissant, ses épaules solides, certainement délicieux à embrasser et à mordiller, ses bras musclés qui l'entoureraient sans aucun doute avec force mais aussi avec une certaine tendresse, elle en était sure, et ses mains, qu'elle voulait sur son visage, sur son corps entier, caressantes et fortes. Elle reporta son attention sur son torse : ses pectoraux fermes et ses abdominaux bien dessinés. Elle voudrait tant les toucher, vérifier si ils étaient comme elle avait l'impression de les voir, durs et musclés. Elle continua sur les longues jambes, les cuisses parfaites et les mollets joliment sculptés. Le détective avait vraiment de jolies jambes… Puis Stella termina son inspection sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie du détective et poussa une petite exclamation de…surprise ou de satisfaction. Et là, Flack l'entendit.

**Don :** Il y a quelqu'un ?

**Stella** _(rougissant de son audace) _Heu…Oui…

**Don** _(s'empourprant, embarrassé) _Stella ? Vous êtes là depuis…Oh, merde !

Le détective chercha désespérément de quoi se couvrir mais ne réussit qu'à se cogner la main sur le coin de son lavabo, se remettant à jurer.

Stella s'approcha de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire de son vocabulaire argotique original, et prit une serviette.

**Stella** _(pouffant) _Attendez, je vais vous rendre plus…décent.

**Don** _(virant au rouge vif, plaintif) _C'est pas vrai…

**Stella** _(taquine et malicieuse) _Vous êtes très beau, Flack. Ne soyez pas complexé…Surtout pas…

**Don** _(comprenant le sous-entendu, virant carrément au cramoisi) _Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que je… _(l'entendant rire)_ Vous vous moquez de moi ?

**Stella** _(du ton le plus innocent possible, finissant par le couvrir après un dernier coup d'oeil) _Moi ? Noooon…

**Don** _(grommelant) _Stella…

Stella continua de rire alors que le détective finit par se relever, enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille, et fonça ensuite en direction de sa chambre…Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire…Flack rentra dans Stella et tous deux s'étalèrent sur le sol.

**Don** _(râlant de sa maladresse) _Putain, j'en ai marre !

Stella n'aurait pas dit ça sur le moment…Elle se retrouvait sous le détective, encore mouillé et toujours très excitant, et put sentir son corps ferme contre le sien. Flack était vraiment parfait et la scientifique s'en délecta, glissant sans y prendre garde ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme. Hmm, il avait un dos puissant…Elle s'interrogea sur la dernière partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu…Oserait-elle vérifier ?

**Don** _(troublé par ce contact, essayant de garder une certaine contenance) _Heu…Stella, ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

**Stella** _(se reprenant, un peu à regret) _Heu…Non, non. Tout va bien. _(sentant un détail qui n'était pas là quelques instant plus tôt, haussant les sourcils, surprise et amusée, sur un ton malicieux) _Vous aussi, on dirait…

A ces mots, Flack se redressa brusquement, rougissant de honte, et perdit sa serviette, restée accrochée à la ceinture de Stella. La scientifique poussa une exclamation de surprise et se cacha les yeux, voulant préserver le peu de pudeur qui restait au jeune détective, puis écarta un peu les doigts pour regarder un petit peu, taquine. « Détective Flaaack » pensa-t'elle, amusée et impressionnée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

**Don** _(se sentant maudit) _Mais c'est pas vrai !

Le détective chercha à tâtons sa serviette et toucha accidentellement la poitrine de Stella. Il l'avait juste frôlée mais le corps entier de la scientifique se mit à tressaillir à ce léger contact.

**Stella** _(surprise et embarrassée) _Flack !

**Don** _(retirant sa main, rougissant) _Pardon !

**Stella** _(se redressant un peu) _Laissez-moi faire…

Flack grommela, disant adieu à sa décence, pendant que la scientifique décrocha la serviette de la boucle de sa ceinture et lui remit autour de la taille, sentant son odeur masculine au passage et détaillant encore un peu son corps viril et musclé. Elle voulait le toucher…Mon Dieu, elle perdait la tête…Flack lui faisait perdre la tête…

**Stella** _(inspirant à fond pour se reprendre, se levant enfin) _Allez, Flack, debout. Le repas va être vraiment froid. Vous devez manger.

**Don :** Je dois surtout m'habiller…

**Stella** _(ne pouvant s'empêcher d'exprimer sa déception) _Vraiment ?

Puis la jeune femme porta la main à sa bouche. Non, elle n'avait pas osé dire ça…

Flack la fixa de son regard bleu, stupéfait. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Voulait-elle… ?

**Don :** Pardon ? _(hésitant et balbutiant)_ Stella, vous…vous plaisantiez ?

Excellente question…Stella se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, l'observant minutieusement. Elle pouvait voir de l'espoir dans ses beaux yeux bleus, mais aussi de la peur. Flack craignait sa réponse. Mais au final, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Non…C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Un sentiment qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir envers le jeune détective : de l'amour…

Stella se sentait vraiment idiote…Dire qu'il avait fallu attendre que Flack la protège et se retrouve aveugle pour qu'elle s'en rende compte…

**Don** _(s'inquiétant de ne plus entendre la scientifique) _Stella ?

Le jeune détective sentit soudain deux mains douces et fines prendre délicatement son visage et le mener vers…des lèvres. Des lèvres tendres et fruitées. Des lèvres qui appartenaient à Stella…

Leur premier baiser fut chaste et bref mais ô combien délicieux pour Don. Tout son corps avait été parcouru par un long frisson et le désir, qu'il avait réprimé, se rappela à lui. Le jeune homme sentit un front se poser sur le sien et l'une des mains se glisser sur son cou.

**Stella** _(avec une pointe d'impatience et de désir dans la voix) _Don ? Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Ha ? Il y avait du changement…Stella le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom, maintenant. C'était de très bon augure…

**Don** _(sensuellement, sa voix devenue grave) _Pas de nourriture…

**Stella** _(souriant, caressant sa joue avec tendresse) _Parfait…

**oOo**

_J'ai trouvé où tu vis, Donald Flack Jr. Profites bien de ton dernier jour…Le temps que je grimpe à ton étage…_


	6. Le jeu de l'amour et du toucher

**6-Le jeu de l'amour et du toucher**

Stella avait guidé Flack jusqu'à son lit et l'avait fait s'y asseoir, lui ayant retiré sa serviette au préalable. Don se sentait à la fois gêné et vulnérable ainsi, nu et aveugle, ignorant ce que préparait Stella. Il entendit juste de doux froissements puis des pas légers qui semblaient s'approcher vers lui. Soudain, il la sentit lui prendre les mains avec délicatesse pour ensuite les poser sur son visage. Un visage qu'il aurait aimé voir…

**Don :** Stella ?

**Stella :** Comme tu ne vois pas actuellement, je veux que tu me découvres…autrement. Touche-moi…Caresse-moi…N'oublie pas une seule parcelle de mon corps…

A ces mots, Flack sentit son désir augmenter en flèche et finit par faire ce que lui demandait Stella. Il ferma les yeux et fit doucement glisser ses mains sur son front. Mais deux doigts vinrent caresser doucement ses paupières puis ses sourcils.

**Stella :** Ouvre les yeux, Don. Je veux voir tes si beaux yeux bleus…

Don s'exécuta, restant toujours dans le noir total, et explora lentement le visage de Stella du bout des doigts, donnant une sensation sensuelle à sa caresse pourtant innocente. Il sentit ses sourcils fins, puis ses paupières et ses longs cils, arriva sur son nez fin et droit (un nez très grec) et atteignit ses lèvres douces, si douces…

**Don :** Stella, je veux t'embrasser…

**Stella :** Pas encore…Finis mon visage au moins…

**Don :** D'accord…

Le détective caressa doucement les contours de son beau visage et trouva enfin sa belle chevelure bouclée. Puis il descendit voluptueusement sur son cou et ses épaules, qu'il massa un peu, la relaxant et lui faisant pousser un petit soupir de contentement, et continua ensuite à faire glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour atteindre ses mains fines, qu'il se mit à serrer tendrement et qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, tout en douceur. Don fit remonter ses mains pour prendre délicatement le visage de la femme qu'il aimait tant et l'amena doucement vers le sien pour s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres, douces et tendres sous les siennes, et qui avaient un léger goût de cerise, tout en mêlant ses doigts dans la jolie crinière bouclée de sa scientifique.

**Stella** _(s'écartant légèrement de lui, une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix) _Explore-moi… Explore-moi toute entière…

Le jeune détective ne se fit pas prier. Il fit tendrement glisser une nouvelle fois ses mains le long du cou de la scientifique, frôla avec légèreté ses deltoïdes et atteignit sa poitrine menue. Il la caressa tendrement mais avec une main experte, se délectant de la douceur de la peau de Stella. Face à ce geste infiniment tendre et doux, la scientifique poussa une petite plainte et ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de jais de Don, approchant peu à peu son corps du sien. La scientifique ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi doux…

Le jeune homme continua sa sensuelle exploration tactile sur le ventre plat et la taille fine de la scientifique, la faisant se rapprocher de lui, descendit sur la jolie courbe de ses hanches et termina sur ses jambes fuselées.

**Don :** Je peux te voir…

Stella lui sourit amoureusement et frissonna quand Flack fit remonter voluptueusement ses mains tout le long de son corps, se levant en même temps, et les mêla dans ses cheveux incroyablement bouclés. Il rapprocha le corps svelte de la scientifique contre le sien et se pencha prudemment vers elle pour déposer une multitude de baisers sur son visage. La serrant dans ses bras, Don repartit dans une nouvelle exploration du corps aimé de Stella avec ses lèvres et sa langue et la sentit tressaillir sous ses nouvelles caresses plus audacieuses, l'entendant gémir doucement son nom avec satisfaction. Puis il sentit qu'elle le remontait vers son visage et il en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément, encore et encore.

**Stella** _(s'écartant gentiment, les doigts toujours enfouis dans ses cheveux noirs) _Don…A mon tour…

Stella le poussa sur le lit, l'invitant à s'y installer complètement, et le rejoignit rapidement, commençant ses premières caresses sur ses chevilles. La jeune femme caressa sensuellement ce corps qu'elle désirait tant toucher avec légèreté, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds, et ses mains furent rapidement suivies de ses lèvres. Elle voulait le rendre fou…

Flack ne savait jamais où Stella prodiguerait ses prochaines caresses et soupirait à chacune d'elle, sentant son désir augmenter de plus en plus et poussant des soupirs de plus en plus forts. La jeune femme finit par se coucher à ses côtés puis le tira doucement pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle, caressant son visage avec amour et regardant ses yeux bleus, ses si beaux yeux bleus qui ne voyaient plus…

**Stella **_(la voix pleine de désir et d'envie) _Don…Prends-moi…

Mais Stella lut de l'hésitation dans les yeux bleus intenses de son amant…et aussi de la peur. Pourquoi ?

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ?

**Don** _(d'une voix sombre) _Et si je restais aveugle, Stella ? Si je ne pouvais plus jamais voir ? Je ne serais qu'un boulet pour toi…Une charge…Je devrais dépendre de toi et je ne le veux pas…C'est trop à su…

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue avec douceur) _Non, Don. Même aveugle, tu es et tu resteras le même. Tu seras toujours Don Flack Jr, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse…

**Don** _(surpris) _Amour… ?

**Stella** _(riant tristement) _Oui. Et il a fallu que tu perdes la vue pour que je m'en rende compte…C'est tellement stupide…

**Don** _(caressant ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser) _Non…C'est humain…Nous avons bloqué et enfoui ce sentiment en nous par crainte depuis si longtemps…Quand je l'ai vu te menacer puis prêt à te tuer, je n'ai pas hésité. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, Stella…Mais là, c'est…

**Stella :** Temporaire. Tu vas voir de nouveau, j'en suis certaine. Et si tu restes aveugle, ce n'est pas grave. Je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il advienne…

**Don** _(ému) _Stella…

Le détective l'embrassa alors passionnément, amoureusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec ardeur, et sentit la scientifique raviver son désir plus intensément avec de subtiles et audacieuses caresses.

**Stella :** Don…Fais-moi tienne…Totalement, complètement…Et maintenant…

Et Flack s'exécuta. Il entra en elle avec douceur et ne put retenir un gémissement rauque à cette sensation. Il l'entendit pousser une longue et douce plainte à sa manœuvre et la sentit frissonner sous lui, pantelante, nouant ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches et caressant son dos puissant d'une main tandis que l'autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec faim. C'était une étreinte parfaite…

Don commença à se mouvoir en elle lentement puis le rythme de leurs deux corps liés augmenta crescendo. Les gémissements devinrent des cris. Les cris se transformèrent en purs hurlements de plaisir. Leurs prénoms s'échappaient de plus en plus de leurs lèvres, leurs corps brillaient de sueur sous la lumière de la Lune et leurs mains qui se cherchaient finirent par se trouver. Les doigts se nouèrent et se serrèrent avec force à chaque puissante vague de plaisir qui les submergeait. Leur amour s'exprimait…

Sentant l'arrivée imminente de l'orgasme, Flack enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stella mais celle-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**Stella** _(haletante) _Je veux te voir…

**Don** _(relevant la tête, ne contrôlant plus vraiment sa respiration) _Moi…aussi…Je voudrais…tellement…

**Stella** _(s'arc-boutant contre lui à cause d'un nouveau spasme de plaisir) _Imagine…moi…

Et sans qu'il sache comment, Don y parvint. Il la voyait : son beau visage exprimant son plaisir, ses yeux émeraude brillants emplis de désir et d'amour qui le regardaient, son corps svelte vibrant, humide et impatient…La Stella à laquelle il rêvait si souvent…

Ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme et hurlèrent une nouvelle fois, se cambrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps se tendant avec force avant de se relâcher peu à peu. Don s'effondra sur Stella, épuisé, et la sentit le serrer dans ses bras, embrassant tendrement son visage, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses tempes. Mais l'incertitude était toujours là, dans son cœur…

**Don :** Pas de regret ?

**Stella** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Pas le moindre…C'était…merveilleux…

**Don** _(taquin) _Attends de voir quand je vais recouvrer la vue…

Stella se mit à rire puis le garda fermement tout contre elle, toujours en elle…Elle aimait cette sensation d'unification…Et justement…

**Don** _(hésitant) _Heu…Un deuxième tour, ça te dit ?

**Stella** _(commençant à onduler sous lui) _D'après toi…

Très satisfait par sa réponse, Flack se mit à l'embrasser avec ferveur. La nuit allait être longue…et très agréable…

**oOo**

_Cher Flack, tu es bientôt à moi…_


	7. Et les voisins?

**7-Et les voisins ?**

Appartement de Madame Jane Higgins.

Jane Higgins était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une vieille fille. Agée de 63 ans, elle n'avait jamais été mariée et n'avait jamais rien attendu des hommes. De plus, c'était une femme carrément acariâtre et désagréable qui avait du mal à supporter le bruit. Et son jeune voisin policier, Don Flack, en avait déjà fait les frais…La vie dans un immeuble modeste…

Et justement, alors qu'elle regardait une émission de variétés, la vieille femme entendit des bruits étranges provenant de chez son voisin. Fronçant les sourcils, Jane tendit l'oreille et entendit des voix. Bon. Il devait regarder un film…La vieille dame retourna à son émission quand des cris poussés par une femme arriva à ses oreilles. Intriguée, Jane baissa le son de sa télévision et entendit alors d'autres cris, d'une femme…et d'un homme ! Puis des hurlements…

Se levant d'un bond, Jane se dirigea vers sa porte pour aller dire deux mots à son jeune voisin en grommelant :

**Jane :** Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de sa porte, un silence soudain s'abattit. Jane haussa un sourcil et finit par retourner dans son fauteuil pour reprendre tranquillement son émission. Cette tranquillité dura une dizaine de minutes quand un coup violent porté sur le mur mitoyen à celui du jeune policier la fit sursauter et fut suivi d'un retentissant « Oh, putain, Stella ! ». Et les cris reprirent, recouvrant même le son de sa télévision. Furieuse, Jane déboula dans le couloir, fonça sur le seuil de l'appartement de son voisin et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit un bon quart d'heure avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Madame Higgins se trouva alors face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et enroulée dans un drap.

**Stella** _(un peu essoufflée) _Oui ?

**Jane** _(de mauvaise humeur) _Pourriez-vous cesser ce vacarme ? Sinon, j'appelle la police pour tapage nocturne !

**Stella** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Mais qui êtes-vous ?

**Jane :** La voisine !

Et Flack arriva, marchant prudemment, nu comme un ver.

**Don** Qui était-ce ?

**Jane** _(scandalisée en le voyant déambuler dans le plus simple appareil) _Jeune homme !

Stella, grimaçant, recouvrit rapidement le détective, tout en le plaçant derrière elle, et fit un sourire d'excuse à la vieille dame outrée.

**Stella** _(aimable) _Excusez-le. Il…Il est aveugle…

**Jane** _(vraiment pas contente) _Il doit être sourd aussi. En tout cas, j'appelle la police !

**Don :** Pour quelles raisons ?

**Jane :** Tapage nocturne et exhibitionnisme.

Madame Higgins…Décidément, Don commençait à en avoir assez de cette vieille bigote. Il s'était toujours montré gentil et poli jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, y en avait marre. L'interrompre alors qu'il avait Stella enfin dans les bras…

**Don** _(sachant où elle se trouvait grâce à sa voix nasillarde) _Ecoutez, vieille pie ! Déjà un, si j'ai envie de me balader à poil dans mon appart', c'est mon droit. Vous n'avez pas à y regarder. Et deux, le tapage nocturne, c'est…Quelle heure est-il, Stella ?

**Stella** _(regardant sur le four) _Heu… 21h30.

**Don** _(embrassant sa joue) _Merci… _(revenant à sa voisine)_ Je disais, le tapage nocturne, c'est à partir de 23 heures. Alors, si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air bruyamment, ça ne vous concerne pas, ok ? Et j'espère que vous avez bien profité de la vue. Je serai le seul homme nu que vous aurez vu de toute votre vie !

Et le détective lui claqua la porte au nez et la vieille dame entendit la jeune femme éclater de rire. Jane était sous le choc. Comment ce freluquet osait-il ?

Furieuse, elle retourna dans son appartement et se rassit rageusement dans son fauteuil. Pauvre d'elle ! Même la loi était contre elle…

**oOo**

Appartement inoccupé. Planque de la police de New York.

Alors que Kaile Maka et Sheldon Hawkes mangeaient un peu, les deux agents Cynthia Gables et Michael Redmore étaient chargés de la surveillance. La jeune femme s'occupait de l'écoute tandis que son collègue observait les écrans de surveillance. En effet, plusieurs caméras avaient été placées dans le couloir, le hall d'entrée, l'escalier et la sortie de secours au cas où le coupable tenterait une entrée discrète.

Cynthia entendit soudain un cri, suivi par un autre et encore un autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

**Cynthia** _(inquiète) _Michael, avertis le lieutenant Maka et le docteur Hawkes. Ils se passent quelque chose chez le lieutenant Flack…

**Michael :** Ok.

Tout en attendant la détective et l'expert, la jeune femme entendit de nouveaux cris. Mais quelque chose la tracassait : ça ne ressemblait pas à des cris de terreur ou de douleur…

Ça devint silencieux et Kaile la rejoignit enfin, Sheldon sur les talons.

**Kaile** _(sur le qui-vive) _Que se passe-t'il ?

**Cynthia** _(percevant d'autres bruits étouffés et des plaintes, lui tendant les écouteurs) _Ecoutez.

Kaile prit les écouteurs, en passa un à Hawkes et écouta attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Ils entendirent d'abord Stella gémir bruyamment : « Don ! » puis un bruit mat (un poing frappant une surface dure avec force sans aucun doute) et enfin Flack crier : « Oh, putain, Stella ! ». Les deux enquêteurs se regardèrent, surpris et amusés à la fois, et tentèrent de se retenir de rire. Manifestement leurs deux collègues et amis avaient trouvé…une occupation des plus agréables…

**Cynthia** _(réellement inquiète) _Est-ce qu'on doit intervenir ?

**Kaile** _(riant aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux) _Oh non ! Surtout pas !

**Cynthia** _(ne comprenant pas) _Mais…

La jeune policière et son collègue ne comprirent vraiment pas. Et puis, pourquoi leurs deux supérieurs étaient-ils en pleine crise d'hilarité ?

Plus tard, alors que Kaile et Hawkes essayaient de reprendre leur sérieux, Michael remarqua de l'activité dans le couloir et réussit à faire cesser net les rires. Intrigués les quatre policiers regardèrent ce qui se passait et Redmore augmenta le son. Ils entendirent alors la conversation conflictuelle entre Flack et sa vieille voisine, faisant repartir Kaile et Sheldon dans leur fou rire. Quelle soirée !

Cynthia était à la fois atterrée et très gênée…d'avoir entendu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre…Ni voulu. Et quand elle vit son jeune collègue se foutre d'elle, elle lui balança une gifle retentissante, vraiment contrariée, puis finit par retourner à son travail d'écoute, tout comme son collègue à la joue maintenant douloureuse, et pria que les lieutenants Flack et Bonasera aient fini leurs activités amoureuses…

Sheldon et Kaile finirent par se calmer, essuyant leurs yeux humides de larmes, et reprirent doucement leurs respirations. Ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça. Sacré Flack !

**Sheldon** _(avec un immense sourire) _Danny a manqué quelque chose…

**Kaile** _(pouffant encore) _En effet…Mais tant mieux pour nous. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

**Sheldon** _(comprenant où elle voulait en venir, faisant un sourire plein de malice) _Oh oui !

**oOo**

Appartement de Monsieur et Madame Tim Carthrow.

Le jeune couple Tim et Kylie Carthrow fêtaient leur premier anniversaire de mariage en toute intimité et entendirent soudain de l'activité chez leur voisin du dessus. Comprenant ce qui se passait (ce qui n'était guère difficile avec le bruit que les deux amants faisaient) , tous deux se mirent à sourire, amusés et nostalgiques.

**Tim :** Don s'est enfin trouvé une copine…

**Kylie** _(haussant un sourcil) _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il en a déjà eu avant…

**Tim** _(riant légèrement) _Non. Je voulais dire une vraie copine. Une petite amie, une relation sérieuse…Il n'est pas si bruyant d'habitude…

**Kylie** _(riant) _C'est vrai. _(soupirant)_ Ça me rappelle comment c'était pour nous, au début…

**Tim** _(surpris) _Au début ? Tu…On…

**Kylie** _(grimaçant gentiment, posant sa main sur la sienne) _J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est installé dans une sorte de routine…

**Tim** _(se levant, avec gourmandise) _Et bien, ça va changer…

Tim s'approcha de son épouse rieuse quand quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Le jeune homme, grommelant sur cet invité inopportun, ouvrit et sentit des frissons glacials lui parcourir tout le corps. Cet homme qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, sur son seuil, lui faisait vraiment peur. Ce type était vraiment inquiétant…

**Tim** _(déglutissant) _Oui ?

**Homme :** Don Flack vit ici ?

**Tim :** Non, c'est au-dessus…

**Homme :** Ho… _(avec un sourire sadique)_ Désolé pour vous…

**oOo**

_Et merde ! Je me suis trompé d'étage. Et maintenant, il est trop tard pour agir. Demain…Je t'aurais demain, Don Flack. Mais d'abord, je dois m'occuper de ces témoins gênants…Et t'offrir un beau cadeau…_


	8. Un doux réveil

**8- Un doux réveil**

Flack fut réveillé par une sonnette. Sa sonnette. Qui ça pouvait être à cette…Et au fait, quelle heure était-il ? Soupirant, le jeune détective finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il était encore dans le noir complet. Bon, soyons positif, son hématome ne s'était pas encore résorbé…

Puis Don se mit à sourire en sentant un corps chaud et féminin contre le sien, un parfum des plus délicieux qui lui chatouillait les narines et il entendit la respiration calme et apaisée de son amante passionnée. Le jeune détective se mit alors à caresser doucement ses cheveux bouclés et resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de son corps. Stella était à lui, comme il était à elle…

La scientifique avait la tête posée sur son torse ferme et l'entourait fermement de ses bras, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole…Chose pour le moment fortement improbable avec sa cécité…temporaire. C'était tem-po-rai-re. Il devait s'en convaincre…

Stella poussa un petit soupir heureux en sentant la main du détective caresser sa chevelure et frotta alors son visage contre ses pectoraux. Flack aurait tellement voulu voir son visage à cet instant précis, voir et ainsi savoir si elle était heureuse. Mais sa vue en avait décidé autrement…

Comme si cette pensée s'était insinuée dans la tête de la scientifique, celle-ci se réveilla peu à peu, leva son regard émeraude vers lui et lui sourit avec amour et bonheur. Mais se rendant compte qu'il ne la voyait pas encore, elle se mit à déposer des baisers légers comme des papillons sur son torse, le faisant frissonner.

**Don** _(surpris) _Stella ?

**Stella** _(levant les yeux, moqueuse) _Non, c'est Danny.

**Don **_(riant, jouant un peu avec elle) _Ho, salut Poussin. J'ai fait un rêve in…_ (Stella lui frappa l'épaule)_ Je plaisante, je plaisante !

**Stella **_(riant) _Idiot… _(l'embrassant avec douceur)_ Bonjour, Don…

**Don** _(posant prudemment sa main sur sa joue) _Bonjour, Stella… _(son regard bleu exprimant une certaine crainte)_ Tu…heu…

**Stella** _(déposant des baisers sur son visage, les deux mains posées sur sa nuque) _Je vais très bien…Un peu courbaturée mais ça en valait vraiment la peine… _(taquine)_ Vraiment vraiment…

Le jeune détective se mit à rougir, amusant Stella qui se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, caressant voluptueusement son cou et ses épaules. Elle sentit les bras musclés de Flack la serrer contre lui et l'une de ses mains partir dans une nouvelle exploration de son corps. La scientifique ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement contre ses lèvres devant son désir renouvelé.

**Stella** _(taquine) _Cinq fois ne te suffisent pas ? Espèce de gourmand insatiable…

**Don** _(malicieux, trouvant et embrassant son cou avec délicatesse) _Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger cette nuit…

**Stella** _(se mettant à califourchon sur lui, le faisant se redresser pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec aisance) _Comment aurais-je pu l'être ? J'avais le plus sexy des détectives new yorkais dans les bras…

**Don** _(avec une petite moue boudeuse amusée) _Seulement de New York ?

**Stella** _(gentiment moqueuse) _Je dois vérifier les autres villes… _(étouffant sa protestation avec ses lèvres)_ Je plaisante…Tu es unique…

**Don** _(embrassant toujours son cou et caressant son dos avec sensualité) _Merci…Toi aussi… Tu es la personne la plus précieuse pour moi. Celle à qui j'ai offert mon cœur…

**Stella** _(vraiment émue, caressant tendrement sa joue) _C'est la plus belle chose que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite !

**Don **_(grimaçant) _Ça sonne un peu faux avec moi, non ?

**Stella** _(avant de s'emparer encore une fois de ses lèvres) _Pas du tout…Je découvre un autre Don Flack Jr…Et je l'aime, comme j'aimais l'autre…

Alors que Stella prenait ses lèvres avec amour, Don avait les yeux grands ouverts à ses derniers mots, toujours surpris de savoir qu'elle l'aimait, même diminué…Il avait vraiment du mal à croire en sa chance…

La scientifique s'écarta un peu de lui et caressa la morsure qu'elle lui avait faite durant les ébats de la nuit, navrée.

**Stella** _(avec une petite voix, caressant la morsure du bout des doigts) _Désolée pour…

**Don** _(posant sa tête contre son épaule et caressant son dos) _Ce n'est pas grave. _(souriant)_ Il a bien fallu trouver un moyen pour éviter que ma vieille bique de voisine ne rameute les collègues…

**Stella** _(riant, mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Don, posant son visage sur sa tête) _En tout cas, on peut dire que tu lui as rabattu le caquet…La pauvre…

**Don** _(ses mains se mettant à vagabonder sur les courbes gracieuses des hanches de Stella, ses intentions évidentes) _Ne la plains surtout pas. Tu n'en seras jamais remerciée…J'ai essayé…

**Stella** _(sentant et voyant ce qu'il faisait, souriant, amusée) _Et tu essayes autre chose, là…

**Don** _(levant la tête vers sa voix, son regard bleu plein de désir et d'amour) _S'il te plaît…

**Stella** _(avec un grand sourire) _Comme si je pouvais te résister…

Flack se mit à sourire, posa sa main sur la nuque de la scientifique pour amener son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa ardemment, approfondissant chaque nouveau baiser, jouant avec la langue de la scientifique. Cette dernière se positionna d'ailleurs et, le sentant enfin plus que prêt, le fit lentement entrer en elle, le faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Elle sentit ses mains glisser sensuellement de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches et le détective la fit lentement bouger sur lui, dans un rythme tendre et passionné, tout en calquant le mouvement avec ses propres hanches.

Stella pencha la tête en arrière, gardant ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux noirs de jais du jeune homme, et se mordit la lèvre : comment arrivait-il à rendre chacune de leur étreinte aussi passionnée et différente ?

Flack remonta une de ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme pour caresser ses lèvres et sentit qu'elle se les mordait avec force. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal…

**Don** _(haletant) _Stel…Stella…Ne…Ne te retiens pas…

**Stella** _(dans le même état que lui) _Et…taaa…voisine… ? Hmm…

**Don** _(la fixant sans la voir avec ses yeux bleus pleins d'envie et d'amour) _J'en…n'ai rien…à foutre…Je veux…t'entendre…

Comme il ne pouvait la voir, Don voulait savoir comment réagissait Stella à leur étreinte actuelle, à lui. Il sentait son corps vibrer contre le sien, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais il voulait entendre sa voix, l'entendre prononcer son nom, encore et encore…Comme cette nuit…

Devinant les raisons de Don, Stella finit par relâcher la pression exercée sur ses lèvres, ayant tout de même vérifié l'heure au préalable, et elle laissa échapper des plaintes de plaisir de plus en plus bruyantes. La scientifique se serra tout contre Flack lorsque le rythme de leurs deux corps unis s'accéléra. Et une nouvelle fois, ils répétèrent avec force le prénom de l'autre, encore et encore, s'embrassèrent sauvagement et se caressèrent avec passion. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre…

Quand les deux amants atteignirent l'orgasme, ce fut une explosion de joie et d'extase qui semblait provenir du fond de leurs corps. Leurs cris de plaisir résonnèrent alors dans la chambre silencieuse et leurs corps se tendirent brutalement pour se relaxer ensuite peu à peu. Essoufflée, Stella s'appuya sur Flack, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et entoura son dos humide de sueur de ses bras tout aussi humides, cherchant à reprendre un vague contrôle de sa respiration, tout comme son beau partenaire.

Flack était scié ! Il n'avait jamais été comme ça…Aussi amoureux et passionné. Et peut-être un peu obsédé aussi…Et toutes ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties…Seule Stella semblait pouvoir les réveiller…Il était vraiment amoureux. Très amoureux…

Le jeune détective réussit à calmer sa respiration saccadée et les battements rapides de son cœur et caressa doucement le dos et la nuque trempés de Stella, dans un geste tendre et amoureux.

**Don** _(amusé) _Je pense qu'une douche s'impose.

**Stella** _(riant dans son cou) _Ainsi qu'une lessive pour tes draps…

**Don** _(sentant en effet l'état plus qu'humide de ses draps) _Heu…Ouais…

Les deux amants finirent par se lever et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, Stella guidant Flack. Et quand elle vit son sourire coquin, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui échapper…Encore…


	9. Mais qui a sonné?

**9-Mais qui a sonné ?**

Après une douche qui leur avait pris une bonne trentaine de minutes et leur avait valu des coups dans le mur de la part d'une voisine très agacée d'ailleurs, Don était parti pour la rabrouer une nouvelle fois à moitié nu dans le couloir mais Stella le retint en utilisant un très agréable subterfuge, les deux amoureux s'habillèrent pour pouvoir déjeuner. Stella ne se vêtit d'ailleurs que d'une chemise de Flack et aida le jeune homme à trouver de quoi se couvrir, choisissant une tenue qu'il portait rarement c'est-à-dire un jean délavé et un T-shirt… intéressant, dessinant parfaitement les muscles du torse du détective.

**Don** _(se tâtant) _Espèce de profiteuse…

**Stella :** Je suis sure que tu adorerais savoir ce que je porte…

**Don** _(se passant la langue sur les lèvres) _Oh oui…

Le détective se rapprocha en se guidant du rire cristallin de Stella quand son estomac émit un bruyant gargouillis, accentuant l'amusement de la scientifique.

**Stella :** Mange d'abord, tu sauras après…

Après l'avoir installé à sa table, Stella commença à préparer le petit déjeuner alors que Flack se rappela de ce qui l'avait réveillé tout à l'heure.

**Don :** Au fait, Stella. Quelqu'un a sonné ce matin mais je n'ai pas pu vérifier qui c'était… Mais il a peut-être laissé quelque chose.

**Stella** _(souriant, finissant avec le café) _Je vais aller voir.

En passant derrière lui, la scientifique caressa tendrement la joue, le cou et l'épaule de Flack et ouvrit enfin la porte pour trouver un paquet sur le seuil. Stella le ramassa et lut la carte où il était écrit : « De la part des Carthrow ».

**Stella** _(intriguée) _Don, tu connais des Carthrow ?

**Don** _(essayant de la rejoindre sans se cogner, en se guidant avec sa voix) _Oui. Ce sont mes voisins du dessous. Je m'entends très bien avec eux. Pourquoi ?

**Stella :** Ils t'ont laissé un paquet…

Cela interpella le détective. Un paquet ? Pour lui ? Pourquoi Tim et Kylie lui auraient déposé un paquet ?

**Don :** Tu peux l'ouvrir ?

**Stella :** C'est ce que je fais…

La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet avec précaution et poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

**Don** _(enfin arrivé à ses côtés) _Stella ? Que se passe-t'il ? Qu'y a-t'il à l'intérieur ?

**Stella** _(posant le paquet sur la table, ramenant Don près d'elle et prenant son téléphone) _Je crois que le tueur viens de te laisser un message…

**Don :** Quoi ? Stella, qu'y a-t'il dans ce paquet ?

**Stella** _(commençant à composer le numéro de Mac, se blottissant contre Flack) _Deux mains tranchées…


	10. Ras le bol et amusement

**10-Ras le bol et amusement**

Cynthia Gables en avait assez. Les deux lieutenants qui étaient censés être en danger, soit disant, avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit et elle se demandait si elle arriverait à faire sortir leurs cris et autres gémissements de sa tête. Même les voir lui poserait certainement problème… Son esprit, soit son imagination, avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui donner une image des sons suspects qu'elle pouvait entendre. Ça s'avérait pratique sur le terrain quand un suspect était planqué mais dans ce cas…Elle pouvait presque voir les deux amants en plein ébat ! Enfin, ils avaient fini par s'arrêter vers 4 heures du matin…Mais ça allait la poursuivre un moment…

Michael Redmore avait repéré de l'activité dans le couloir vers 9 heures mais il ne s'était pas inquiété. Ce n'était que le facteur…L'homme avait sonné plusieurs fois puis avait fini par déposer un colis sur le seuil et partit tranquillement. Rien de suspect, quoi…

Cynthia avait entendu la sonnette à travers ses écouteurs puis peu après vinrent les voix de Flack et Bonasera. Et ensuite…

**Cynthia** _(retirant les écouteurs de ses oreilles, se levant brusquement, l'air ulcéré) _Ha non ! Pas encore ! Je veux plus les entendre !

**Kaile** _(rejoignant rapidement les deux agents en entendant la jeune femme hurler, inquiète) _Que se passe-t'il ?

**Cynthia** _(vraiment exaspérée et agacée) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! _(s'empourprant, mais criant toujours)_ Ils…Ils recommencent ! Et je…Je suis pas un voyeur ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus !

**Kaile** _(soupirant, tout en se retenant de rire) _Agent Gables…C'est votre travail…

**Cynthia** _(s'enflammant) _Y a des limites !

**Kaile** _(levant les yeux) _Gables…

**Cynthia :** Je n'en peux plus, lieutenant ! J'en ai assez ! Je trouve que j'ai été assez patiente cette nuit…Je…

**Kaile** _(l'interrompant avec calme) _Je vais vous remplacer, ok ?

**Cynthia** _(visiblement soulagée) _Merci !

La jeune agent lui tendit alors les écouteurs et la quitta rapidement. Kaile l'observa s'éloigner le plus possible des installations de surveillance et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle vit d'ailleurs le jeune Michael Redmore se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Non seulement, Kaile allait bien s'amuser avec Flack mais elle en connaissait deux qui allaient avoir une sacrée réputation. Et elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Mac Taylor…

Se reconcentrant sur la surveillance, Kaile entendait vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans l'appartement voisin et comprenait peu à peu la jeune policière. Entendre deux de ses collègues et amis dans ce genre de…heu…situation était en effet assez perturbant. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de s'immiscer dans leurs vies privées…et leur bonheur clairement. Ne venait-elle pas d'entendre Flack prononcer les mots que toutes femmes rêvent d'entendre ? Et plusieurs fois en plus ? Kaile se sentit alors embarrassée. Elle avait honte de les espionner ainsi alors qu'elle ne faisait que son travail…Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner que la relation amicale entre Flack et Stella allait prendre cette direction…Mais avaient-ils été juste amis depuis tout ce temps ou venaient-ils simplement de se rendre compte des sentiments qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre ? Bon, ils y allaient un peu fort mais la détective en était heureuse pour eux…Depuis le temps qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux…Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…

Hawkes la rejoignit avec deux cafés et lui fit un peu la conversation, permettant ainsi à Kaile d'oublier un peu les deux amants en pleine action. Enfin presque…

**Sheldon** _(avec un regard interrogateur) _Que se passe-t'il avec Gables ?

**Kaile** _(désignant l'appartement voisin) _C'est eux.

**Sheldon** _(amusé) _Ils ont recommencé ?

**Kaile** _(roulant des yeux) _Ils y sont encore, tu veux dire… _(malicieuse)_ Flack va s'en mordre les doigts…Et tu sais quoi ?

**Sheldon :** Non ?

**Kaile :** Je l'ai clairement entendu dire…heu…non, le terme crier conviendrait mieux… « Je t'aime » à Stella…six fois pour le moment.

**Sheldon :** Et elle ?

**Kaile :** Dix. Ha ? Flack rattrape son retard…

Les deux policiers rirent, impatients de pouvoir taquiner leurs deux amis.

**Sheldon :** Il y a quand même un truc qui me tracasse…

**Kaile :** Leur couple t'étonne ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se déshabiller du regard…

**Sheldon :** Non, non. Pas ça. Je l'avais aussi remarqué. Non, c'est juste une question : ils savent qu'ils sont placés sous surveillance ?

**Kaile **_(haussant un sourcil, hésitant) _Oui. En principe…Mac a dû les avertir.

**Sheldon** _(avec une petite grimace de doute) _Je n'en suis pas sûr…Je les vois mal se laisser aller comme ça en nous sachant là, à l'écoute…

**Kaile** _(riant) _La vieille voisine n'a pas semblé les gêner…

**Sheldon** _(riant au souvenir de l'altercation de la veille) _En effet…Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien…

Les deux enquêteurs continuèrent leur conversation badine quand Kaile entendit l'exclamation horrifiée de Stella et la voix inquiète de Flack. Demandant de la main à Hawkes de se taire, la détective écouta plus attentivement et entendit clairement les mots « mains tranchées ».

**Kaile** _(alarmée) _Hawkes ! On y va !

Les deux enquêteurs sortirent en trombe de leur planque, suivis de près par les deux agents.


	11. Gentilles moqueries

**11-Gentilles moqueries**

A peine Stella porta le combiné du téléphone à son oreille que Kaile, Sheldon et deux agents déboulèrent comme des bombes dans l'appartement du détective, défonçant sa porte.

**Kaile :** NY… _(plus bas, voyant le ridicule de la situation)_ P…D…Heu…

**Don** _(reconnaissant sa voix, fronçant les sourcils) _Kaile ?

**Stella** _(très étonnée) _Mais…J'ai même pas encore appelé Mac…

Sheldon était à deux doigts de repartir dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable devant l'expression abasourdie de Stella et celle intriguée de Flack puis regarda Kaile, qui souriait aussi et avait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux.

**Sheldon et Kaile** _(en chœur) _Ils ne savaient pas !

**Don** _(fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, s'approchant d'eux prudemment avec l'aide de Stella et intrigué) _On ne savait pas quoi ?

**Sheldon** _(hésitant) _Et bien…

**Kaile** _(voulant s'amuser un peu) _Dis-moi, Flack, quand tu t'y mets, tu es une vraie bête sauvage…

**Don** _(interloqué) _Pardon ?

**Kaile :** Et je ne pensais pas que tu jurais aussi lors de ce genre de moment…

**Don** _(comprenant de moins en moins) _Quoi ?

**Sheldon** _(en rajoutant une couche) _Et tes voisins ne se plaignent pas plus ?

**Don** _(agacé) _Mais enfin, de quoi vous p… _(s'interrompant, rougissant, ayant rassemblé tous les morceaux de cet étrange puzzle)_ Non…Non. Ne me dites pas que…Non, pitié, non.

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Flack ?

**Cynthia** _(vraiment de mauvaise humeur, grognant) _Flack ? Vous l'avez appelé Don toute la nuit…Enfin, vous l'avez crié plus tôt…

Ce fut au tour de Stella de rougir comme une pivoine alors que Flack poussa un énorme soupir embarrassé, fusillant tout de même l'agent Gables du regard…Du moins dans sa direction…

**Kaile** _(continuant, presque hilare) _Et vous vous êtes offerts de belles déclarations d'amour. Mais Stella reste en tête : 12 « Je t'aime » à 9.

**Don** _(grommelant) _Kaile…

**Kaile** _(riant) _Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister.

**Don **_(avec un sourire pincé) _On était sous surveillance, c'est ça ?

**Kaile :** Gagné ! Mac ne vous a pas avertis ?

**Don** _(ronchonnant) _Il a oublié, semblerait-il…

**Sheldon :** Sinon, Stella, jolie chemise…

**Don :** Quelle chemise ?

**Kaile :** Elle en a une des tiennes sur le dos.

**Don** _(haussant les sourcils, d'une voix plaintive) _Et je manque ça ! _(rapprochant Stella de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille)_ Tu portes autre chose ?

**Stella** _(amusée, chuchotant avant d'embrasser sa joue) _Juste le minimum…

Flack s'imagina alors la scientifique dans une de ses chemises et lui susurra une nouvelle fois à l'oreille, en embrassant ensuite son cou…

**Don :** C'est très sexy…

**Stella** _(lui offrant totalement son cou) _Merci…

Kaile, Sheldon et les deux agents les observèrent quelques instants. La détective savait que ces deux-là allaient se traîner une sacrée réputation au boulot à cause des deux agents, en particulier Cynthia. Ils allaient avoir la honte de leur vie…

Hawkes finit par se racler la gorge pour se rappeler à eux et à la phrase énigmatique de Stella : « mains tranchées ».

**Stella** _(délogeant gentiment Don de son cou) _Oh, désolée ! C'est vrai, le paquet !

**Kaile :** Quel paquet ?

**Stella** _(montrant la boîte sur la table) _Celui-là…

La scientifique s'écarta, avec une grand réticence, de Flack et ouvrit le paquet une nouvelle fois pour faire part de sa macabre découverte à ses collègues.

**Sheldon :** Deux mains…Et elles ont une alliance chacune… _(regardant de plus près)_ Oui. Ces mains n'appartiennent pas à la même personne. Il y a celle d'un homme et d'une femme.

**Don** _(se doutant de quelque chose) _Stella, tu m'as dit que c'était de la part des Carthrow, c'est ça ?

**Stella :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Don :** Je pense que ce sont les leurs…

**oOo**

_J'espère que tu apprécies mon cadeau, Don Flack. Tu as dû comprendre, maintenant. Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu…_


	12. Matinée ensanglantée

**12-Matinée ensanglantée**

Mac, Danny et Lindsay Monroe arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard à l'appartement des Carthrow où les attendaient Stella, Flack, Kaile et Hawkes. Mac demanda alors à la détective d'ouvrir la porte. Kaile s'exécuta et tous, sauf Flack bien sûr, se figèrent devant cette nouvelle scène de crime.

**Mac** _(observant le salon et soupirant) _Il a recommencé…

La pièce ressemblait à un décor de film d'horreur : il y avait du sang partout, sur les murs, le sol et le plafond, et, comme à chacun des crimes du tueur qu'ils recherchaient depuis des mois, les corps avaient été sauvagement dépecés et découpés puis les morceaux avaient été éparpillés un peu partout. La seule nouveauté était le petit feuillet blanc qui trônait au milieu de toute cette boucherie. Mac avança prudemment, tout en exhortant aux autres de ne surtout pas avancer. L'expert prit enfin le message et le lut à voix haute, regardant Flack.

**Mac :** « J'ai certes fait une erreur…Mais ce fut finalement une excellente occasion pour un avertissement. Don Flack Jr, tu vois ce qui t'attend… »

**Kaile** _(intriguée) _Comment a-t'il fait pour se tromper d'appartement ? _(voyant Don hausser un sourcil et grimacer)_ Enfin, je suis contente que tu sois vivant…Je ne veux pas dire…

Voyant qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, Kaile baissa la tête et ne dit plus un mot. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête, surprise de voir qui en était le propriétaire. Flack…

**Don** _(souriant, amusé) _Ça va, Kaile, j'ai compris.

**Kaile** _(étonnée) _Comment as-tu réussi à… ? Tu as retrouvé la vue ?

**Don :** Non. Je me suis guidé avec ta voix. C'est pas tout à fait au point mais bon, c'est mieux que rien… Par contre, je pense savoir pourquoi notre meurtrier s'est trompé.

**Danny :** Vraiment ?

**Don :** Avec Tim, on en avait parlé au proprio. Nos noms sont inversés au niveau des interphones. Il n'a pas dû les remettre en place…

**Mac :** Et on se retrouve avec deux victimes de plus… Bon, Flack, évitez d'entrer. Je ne voudrais pas que vous…

**Don **_(soupirant) _Que je compromette malgré moi un indice. Je sais, Mac.

**Mac** _(se tournant vers ses collègues toujours au seuil) _Stella et Kaile, vous continuez à… _(regardant Stella surpris)_ Stella, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous portez une chemise d'homme ?

**Stella** _(rougissant) _Heu…

Mac fronça les sourcils en voyant la rougeur soudaine de Stella suivie de près par celle de Flack. Et pourquoi Kaile et Hawkes semblaient-ils si amusés ? L'expert ouvrit alors grand les yeux lorsqu'il comprit. Non…

**Mac** _(surpris, désignant les deux amoureux du doigt) _Vous…Vous êtes…

**Don** _(reprenant contenance, avec une moue contrariée) _Ça aurait été sympa de nous avertir pour la surveillance…

**Kaile** _(riant) _En effet. Un de nos agents a pété les plombs en les enten…

**Don** _(la coupant en rougissant une nouvelle fois) _Kaile !

Mac ferma les paupières et se frotta les tempes, histoire d'assimiler cette dernière information. Au final, le docteur Nelson avait raison : Flack et Stella étaient vraiment amoureux. Depuis quand ? Ça, il verrait plus tard. Pour le moment, la scène de crime…

**Mac**_ (soupirant) _Je n'ai pas besoin de détails, merci. Rentrez chez vous, Flack. Kaile et Stella et les deux agents qui sont sur place veilleront sur vous.

**Danny :** Sacré veinard ! Deux jolies filles rien que pour toi !

**Mac** _(sévèrement) _Un peu de sérieux, Danny ! Commencez à inspecter l'appartement avec Lindsay. Hawkes, vous allez ramener ce paquet au labo et l'examiner à fond. Au boulot !

Alors que Hawkes plaça le colis dans un sac de pièce à conviction et quitta l'appartement, Lindsay rejoignit Mac dans l'appartement et Danny s'approcha discrètement de Kaile, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

**Danny** _(malicieux) _Est-ce que tu as des enregistrements ?

**Kaile** _(levant les yeux, amusée) _Danny…

Puis le jeune expert fut frappé sèchement sur le crâne et se tourna pour voir un Flack pas du tout ravi.

**Danny** _(avec un sourire crispé) _Je plaisantais…

**Don :** J'espère pour toi…

**Danny** _(bougonnant) _Mais t'es pas drôle…

**Don :** Ce n'est pas la question ! Je tiens à ma vie privée…

**Kaile** _(moqueuse) _Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je plains ta pauvre voisine…

Danny éclata de rire devant la déconfiture de son meilleur ami et cette dernière révélation. Il en apprendrait sans doute plus de la part de Sheldon et il allait s'amuser. Il aurait de quoi vanner le détective pendant des semaines ! Et puis la rougeur de Stella valait aussi le coup d'œil. Mais, il se voyait mal la taquiner…

**Don** _(haussant un sourcil) _Quoi ma voisine ?

**Kaile :** Il y a des caméras dans le couloir, tu sais…La pauvre, tu l'as pas loupée…

**Stella** _(riant) _Et il a bien failli y retourner !

**Kaile :** Vraiment ?

**Danny** _(curieux) _Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

**Mac** _(voyant son subalterne entrain de s'amuser, irrité) _Danny !

**Danny** _(grimaçant) _Oups ! J'arrive, Mac !

Le jeune expert finit par rejoindre ses deux collègues et se plongea enfin sérieusement dans son travail tandis que Flack, soulagé, fut ramené à son appartement par Stella et Kaile, toujours rieuses. Mais quelqu'un les suivit…

**oOo**

_Tu es à moi, Flack !_


	13. Seul dans l'obscurité

**13-Seul dans l'obscurité**

Kaile fermait la marche et surveillait les environs. Elle se sentait observée et elle n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas…Elle vit Flack et Stella enfin entrer dans l'appartement du détective quand elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle. Mais trop tard…Kaile fut violemment mais silencieusement assommée et s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son assaillant sourit d'un air sadique en la regardant, se léchant les lèvres avec anticipation.

**Coupable :** Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, ma jolie, avec les deux autres…

**oOo**

Don entendit un bruit étrange provenant du couloir et se tourna, attentif au moindre son. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

**Stella** _(inquiète) _Don ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

**Don :** J'ai entendu quelque chose. Dans le couloir.

**Stella** _(prenant son arme) _Kaile n'est pas là…Reste là, j'y vais…

**Don** _(protestant) _Stella…

**Stella** _(avec autorité) _Reste là !

Soupirant, le détective finit par obéir à contrecœur mais écoutait toujours attentivement, entendant les pas discrets de Stella puis un bruit mat suivi par un autre plus fort.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ?

**Coupable :** Non. Ce n'est pas Stella, mon cher Flack…

Flack ouvrit grand les yeux, angoissé et inquiet pour Stella surtout, et recula, se cognant à sa table de salon.

**Coupable** _(d'un ton moqueur) _Ho, c'est vrai. Tu ne vois rien. Pauvre petit détective, comme c'est bête…

**Don** _(menaçant) _Si tu leur a fais le moindre mal…

**Coupable** _(narquois) _Pas encore…Ils ne m'ont pas vu…

« Ils » ? Et merde, il avait dû aussi se débarrasser des deux agents. Don était vraiment seul…Et dans le noir total…

**Coupable :** Seul toi as réussi cet exploit…Mais comme tout témoin gênant, tu vas disparaître… Avec ma manière toute personnelle, bien sûr.

Flack se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Bon, il était contre sa table du salon et il avait son arme rangée dans une armoire qui se trouvait à sa gauche, à seulement quelques mètres. Le détective se fit alors un plan mental de son appartement pour pouvoir se diriger vers son flingue rapidement. Vraiment, ce n'était pas du tout sa semaine ! Sauf pour Stella…Enfin, là n'était pas la question…Il devait sauver sa peau !

Don finit par bouger, jouant, enfin espérant jouer, la panique la plus totale, pour atteindre son pistolet. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de frottement, comme si on traînait quelque chose…Ou quelqu'un.

**Coupable :** T. T. T. T, Flack. Je n'essaierai pas à ta place…À moins que tu ne veuilles voir ta copine en petits morceaux…

**Don** _(avec défi) _Comme si j'allais te croire !

**Coupable** _(d'un ton mielleux) _Elle est vraiment jolie…Un peu âgée pour moi…Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, c'est un bon coup…C'est vrai que les femmes plus mûres… _(il se lécha bruyamment les lèvres, faisant tressaillir Don d'effroi)_ Je commencerai par couper ses jolis cheveux bouclés avant de trancher ses doigts fins, phalange par phalange. Elle va souffrir lentement, tu sais. Très lentement. Je vais adorer…

Flack serra les dents. Il bluffait. Il devait bluffer ! Il fallait qu'il bluffe ! Il ne pouvait détenir Stella. Pas encore…

Malgré l'angoisse qui le tenaillait, le détective continua son chemin vers son armoire.

**Coupable :** Tu ne me crois pas à ce que je vois…Très bien…

Le sang de Flack se glaça face au ton menaçant. Et s'il avait vraiment Stella et que lui avait précipité sa torture et sa mort dans son entêtement ? Pourtant, il entendit de l'eau couler dans son évier puis il lui sembla qu'on la jetait sur quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ce malade fabriquait ?

**Coupable :** Parle-lui, ma jolie… _(s'énervant soudain)_ Parle !

**Stella :** Don…Ne…

**Don **_(s'arrêtant net, angoissé) _Non…Stella…

Et en voyant l'expression inquiète du détective, la même qu'il avait arboré dans cette ruelle lors de leur dernière entrevue, le meurtrier se mit à sourire de satisfaction.

**Coupable :** Je te tiens…


	14. Confiance aveugle

**14-Confiance aveugle**

Stella pouvait voir la peur au fond des yeux bleus de Don. Mais il n'avait pas peur pour lui, mais pour elle ! La scientifique se maudissait intérieurement de s'être encore fait avoir par cet homme. Mais il fallait dire que c'était vraiment une véritable anguille, discret et sournois…

La scientifique vit soudain Flack s'approcher d'eux, bousculant dans sa marche aveugle table, chaises et autres objets, les faisant tomber avec fracas. Ce n'était pas normal…

**Coupable** _(menaçant et intrigué) _N'approche pas ou ta chère bien-aimée meurt !

**Stella :** Don, ne l'écoute pas ! Arrête-le !

Le jeune détective arriva jusqu'au comptoir de sa cuisine et s'y cogna, faisant rire le tueur.

**Coupable :** Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Flack. Comment vas-tu l'aider si tu ne vois rien ? _(à Stella)_ Et toi, espèce d'idiote. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il puisse t'aider ? _(railleur) _Alors que le pauvre malheureux est aveugle…

Stella le fusilla du regard mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison…Don était dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Ils allaient tous les deux mourir…

Pourtant, la scientifique crut apercevoir un sourire malicieux sur le visage de son petit ami. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n'y avait vraiment rien de…Le détective se redressa enfin, faisant tomber au passage une multitude de vaisselle et de casseroles dans un fracas assourdissant, et se tourna face à eux, un couteau de cuisine à la main.

**Coupable** _(riant) _Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai peur…Tu crois faire quoi avec ça ? Effrayer les mouches ?

Alors que le meurtrier se moquait de lui, Flack ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur Stella et la scientifique comprit sa demande muette, comprit ce qu'il voulait faire rien qu'en lisant dans son beau regard…Et cela la surprenait de pouvoir comprendre le détective juste avec un regard, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre et apercevoir le fond de son âme, tout ça à travers ses yeux bleus…Leur lien était si fort ? Repoussant cette question de son esprit pour le moment, Stella savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant…

**Stella** _(d'une voix sure et déterminée) _Je te fais confiance, Don…

**Coupable** _(intrigué) _Quoi ?

Et Flack lança son couteau dans leur direction…


	15. A la rescousse

**15-A la rescousse**

Alors qu'ils travaillaient, Mac et Danny entendirent l'assourdissant fracas à l'étage au-dessus et froncèrent les sourcils, intrigué.

**Danny** _(avec une moue comique) _Don ne serait pas reparti pour un tour avec Stella quand même ? Et puis avec Kaile dans les parages en plus. Ou alors, ils…

**Mac** _(ne voulant pas en entendre plus) _Danny !

**Danny** _(soupirant) _Si on peut plus rigoler…

Les deux experts entendirent ensuite de la vaisselle se briser et des bruits métalliques qui s'entrechoquaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient là-haut ?

Lindsay les rejoignit, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

**Lindsay :** Flack est bien accompagné de Stella et Kaile, n'est-ce pas ?

**Mac** _(intrigué) _Oui.

**Lindsay :** Vous croyez qu'elles le laisseraient transformer son appartement en Beyrouth sans rien faire ?

**Danny** _(la panique marquant ses traits, les yeux écarquillés) _Merde ! Le tueur est chez Flack !

**Mac :** Quoi ?

**Danny** _(courant vers la sortie, son arme à la main) _Don essaye de nous avertir en faisant le plus de bordel possible ! Putain, c'est pas vrai !

Les deux experts se précipitèrent à la suite de Danny, montant rapidement à l'étage, et trouvèrent Kaile étendue au milieu du couloir. Alors que Lindsay restait aux côtés de la détective, Mac et Danny atteignirent silencieusement mais avec rapidité l'appartement de Flack. Et arrivés au seuil, voyant la porte ouverte, les deux policiers se figèrent face à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

**Don** _(inquiet) _Stella ?


	16. Génie ou miracle?

**16-Génie ou miracle ?**

Stella et un homme étaient au sol tandis que Flack était debout, à côté de sa cuisine, cherchant à rejoindre la jeune femme sans aucun doute, l'angoisse marquant ses jeunes traits.

Le cœur du détective était serré par la peur. Stella n'avait-elle pas eu tort de lui faire confiance alors qu'il ne voyait toujours rien, s'étant seulement guidé de sa jolie voix ? Et…Et s'il l'avait tuée ! Don continua son avancée, se fichant éperdument d'emboutir des meubles ou autres obstacles sur le chemin qui le séparait de la scientifique.

**Don :** Stella ? Stella ?

Sa voix commençait sérieusement à monter dans les aigus, l'inquiétude nouant sa gorge.

**Mac :** Nous sommes là, Flack…

**Don :** Et Stella ?

Mac regarda Danny, qui s'était penché vers sa collègue quand celle-ci se redressa brusquement, son front se cognant avec force contre celui de Danny.

**Danny :** Aouh !

**Stella** _(synchrone) _Aïe ! Danny!

Don se remit à respirer normalement, soulagé d'entendre la scientifique.

**Danny** _(grimaçant, se frottant le front) _Hé ! Moi aussi, je me suis fait mal. Vous avez vraiment la tête dure…

**Stella** _(souriant, amusée) _Merci. _(voyant l'expression soulagée de Don)_ Bien visée.

**Mac** _(observant le corps du tueur, surpris) _Pardon ? C'est Flack qui… ?

**Stella :** Oui. Je lui ai fait entièrement confiance…

**Danny :** Mais…Tu y vois, Don ?

**Don :** Non. Il fait toujours aussi noir que dans un four devant mes yeux…

**Danny** _(sifflant d'admiration) _Mon vieux, tu peux te tourner vers la carrière de lanceur de couteaux…

Et en effet, le meurtrier était étendu au sol, les bras en croix et le couteau planté au milieu du front.

**Danny** _(avec un large sourire amusé) _Il a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Mais comment as-tu fait si tu n'y vois toujours pas ?

**Don :** La voix de Stella…

**Mac :** Sa voix ?

**Don** _(les rejoignant enfin et sentant Stella se pelotonner contre lui) _Oui… Ça m'a…guidé…

Les deux experts froncèrent les sourcils à cette étrange explication. Le détective ne semblait pas lui-même savoir comment il avait réussi cet exploit…

**Danny** _(moqueur, d'une voix niaise) _Ah, l'amûûûr…

Et le jeune expert se récolta trois claques sur le crâne.

**Danny** _(boudant) _Vous êtes pas drôles…

**Don :** Ho ? Parce que tu te trouves comique, sans doute ?

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se chamailler, au grand amusement de Stella. Quant à Mac, il leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il se demandait quand ces deux-là cesseraient de se comporter comme des gosses. Enfin, ça ne serait plus eux après…

Au moins, cette histoire s'était bien terminée…Puis Mac réfléchit et se tourna vers Flack, guidé par Stella vers la sortie de son appartement, qui continuait à taquiner Danny. Non, ce n'était pas encore fini. Le jeune homme était toujours aveugle…


	17. Enfin!

**17-Enfin !**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Flack était aveugle et le désespoir l'envahissait de plus en plus…Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Lui qui détestait être inactif… Pourtant, Stella gardait espoir et c'était grâce à elle qu'il gardait un très vague optimisme.

Une nouvelle journée commençait. Comme à son habitude, le détective se réveilla à la sonnerie de son réveil et se leva sans tarder, sachant que Stella était partie travailler. La scientifique avait pris un maximum de jours de congé pour rester avec lui mais le jeune homme avait insisté pour qu'elle retourne au laboratoire. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller un peu seul pour certaines choses, les plus basiques principalement. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Don se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tourna le robinet, faisant couler de l'eau froide à flot dans son lavabo. Il s'en passa sur le visage pour se réveiller puis se redressa, s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

**Don** _(à son reflet) _Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de me planquer derrière des lunettes de soleil. Mes yeux ont gardé leur…

Et le détective s'interrompit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vérifia une nouvelle fois. Il…Il…

**Don** _(hurlant de joie) _Je vois ! Je revois !

Le jeune homme, surexcité, sautait et courait un peu partout dans son appartement en criant, provoquant une nouvelle fois la colère de Jane Higgins, sa si désagréable voisine.

**Jane** _(de l'autre côté du mur) _C'est pas bientôt fini ce bazar !

**Don :** Va te faire voir, vieille bigote ! Je vois ! _(se calmant)_ Stella. Je dois avertir Stella.

Faisant tout de même attention car il voyait un peu flou, Flack prit son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro du portable de la scientifique mais s'arrêta soudain. Non, pas maintenant…Il allait lui faire une magnifique surprise…


	18. Le septième ciel

**18-Le septième ciel**

Stellaavait enfin fini sa journée et retournait à l'appartement de Don, comme chaque jour depuis sa cécité. Une fois devant la porte, la scientifique chercha les clés, des pensées noires dans la tête. Malgré ce qu'elle lui disait quotidiennement, la jeune femme était très inquiète. Elle craignait vraiment que le jeune détective ne reste aveugle à vie. Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une semaine et il n'y avait eu aucun signe annonciateur de guérison…

Respirant à fond et se composant un visage rassurant, Stella finit par entrer et fut surprise de trouver une multitude de pétales de roses au sol, qui formaient un joli petit chemin jusqu'à la chambre du détective qu'elle avait maintes fois visitée. Souriant et haussant un sourcil, amusée par la dernière idée de son petit ami, Stella posa ses affaires sur la table du salon et y trouva un mignon petit bouquet d'œillets de toutes les couleurs avec une petite carte où il était écrit : « La voisine n'est pas là ♥ ». Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'originalité de cette carte. Don ne faisait vraiment rien comme les autres…

Après avoir mis les fleurs dans un vase, la scientifique se dirigea vers la chambre et trouva cette fois-ci un petit carton accroché à la poignet de la porte avec : « Aucun vêtement n'est autorisé dans cette chambre. Si vous ne suivez pas cette consigne, nous ne vous assurons pas qu'ils vous seront restitués intacts… ». Stella éclata de rire et leva les yeux, de plus en plus amusée par ce petit jeu, puis exécuta les ordres du carton. Qu'est-ce que lui réservait encore Don ?

La scientifique ouvrit enfin la porte et vit une multitude de bougies allumées un peu partout dans la pièce, des pétales de roses éparpillés partout sur le plancher et un certain jeune homme aux incroyables yeux bleus qui l'attendait, étendu complètement nu au milieu du lit, un large sourire aux lèvres et une rose entre les dents.

**Don** _(retirant la rose de sa bouche et la tendant à Stella, d'une voix sensuellement douce) _Bonsoir Stella… _(l'observant de la tête aux pieds)_ J'avais raison…

**Stella** _(charmée et intriguée) _Raison sur quoi ?

**Don :** La lueur des bougies donne à ton corps un aspect féerique et vraiment plus que désirable.

Stella le fixa un moment, le voyant l'examiner minutieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Il…Il…

**Stella** _(surprise) _Tu…Tu me vois ?

**Don** _(avec un grand sourire, lui ouvrant ses bras) _Surprise !

Comme si un énorme poids s'était envolé de ses épaules, Stella se précipita avec légèreté vers le détective et se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force. Flack la serra tout contre lui, posant son visage sur sa tête et caressant tendrement ses cheveux bouclés puis embrassant sa joue.

**Don** _(avec malice) _C'était une sacrée bosse…

**Stella** _(les larmes aux yeux, prenant son visage entre ses mains) _De…Depuis quand tu… ?

**Don** _(essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces, en douceur) _Ce matin, quand je me suis levé. Je vois encore un peu flou mais le médecin m'a assuré que ça allait rapidement s'arranger.

**Stella** _(caressant sa joue) _Je suis si heureuse !

**Don** _(avec humour) _Et moi donc ! Je me voyais mal finir à Las Vegas en tant que lanceur de couteaux…

**Stella** _(riant) _Idiot !

**Don :** Et demain, je retourne bosser. Mac est au courant…Je ne retourne pas tout de suite sur le terrain tant que ma vision est trouble et…

**Stella** _(l'interrompant) _Mac le savait ? _(presque outrée) _Et il ne m'a rien dit !

**Don** _(avant de l'embrasser) _Je le lui ai demandé…Je voulais te faire une surprise…

**Stella** _(nouant ses bras autour de son cou) _C'est très réussi…

Puis ils s'embrassèrent ardemment, se serrant avec force l'un contre l'autre, caressant le dos de l'autre et enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'autre pour approfondir chaque nouveau baiser, de plus en plus fiévreux. Don étendit ensuite délicatement Stella sur le lit et embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage avec tendresse, une main caressant toujours ses cheveux bouclés tandis que l'autre était toujours glissée dans son dos.

**Don** _(d'une voix rauque pleine de désir) _Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement de toi, ma belle Aphrodite…

Alors que Stella riait à cette appellation, le détective se mit à caresser, embrasser, lécher et même parfois mordiller le corps entier de Stella avec une incroyable précision, trouvant chacune de ses zones érogènes qui la faisait gémir toujours un peu fort. Et il fit durer ces tendres petites tortures, sentant la scientifique s'agripper à lui comme elle pouvait et onduler sous lui, le réclamant toujours plus…

Flack revint sur le nombril de la jeune femme qu'il se mit à titiller avec sa langue, la faisant s'arc-bouter contre lui. Elle répondait à ses caresses sensuelles comme jamais…

La respiration de Stella était de plus en plus rapide et elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir résister longtemps aux caresses expertes de son bel amant. Il la rendait folle…

Don remonta vers son visage, laissant ses mains vagabonder et devenir audacieuses sur le corps brûlant de désir de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant sa langue à la sienne dans un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par rompre ce baiser incendiaire et se regardèrent dans les yeux, le vert se noyant dans le bleu et vice-versa, faisant passer à travers leurs regards tout leur amour et toute leur passion l'un pour l'autre.

Stella avait l'impression que le regard bleu de Don pouvait voir à travers elle et cette pensée la fit frissonner. On aurait dit qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne…Elle en avait d'ailleurs eu une bonne preuve avec l'histoire du lancer de couteau…

Flack souriait tendrement à la femme qui lui avait fait une telle confiance. Elle lui avait confiée sa vie…Le détective avait tellement eu peur quand il l'avait sue aux mains de ce cinglé de psychopathe. Et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son appel, il avait bien cru qu'il l'avait tuée ! Mais il avait réussi son coup…Comment ? Ça, il se le demandait encore…

Stella, profitant de son inattention, le plaqua soudain sous elle et lui administra les mêmes douces tortures que lui, satisfaite de l'entendre gémir son nom et de la réclamer, à chaque fois un peu plus suppliant. Elle le possédait…

La scientifique revint au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser et Flack en profita pour reprendre le dessus, sans se détacher de ses douces et tendres lèvres. Il finit par lui caresser le long des bras et arriva à ses mains, nouant alors ses doigts aux siens. Il la voulait… Maintenant…

Don finit donc par rompre le baiser et observa le visage de Stella avec amour et intensité, la sentant frissonner d'anticipation. Elle l'attendait… Il continua pourtant de scruter gentiment son visage car il voulait voir ses expressions lorsqu'ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Il le souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps…

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Stella l'invita à passer aux choses sérieuses, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, et frotta son corps brûlant contre le sien, ferme et tout aussi embrasé. Don entra alors en elle avec passion, lui faisant crier son nom, et bougea ensuite doucement en elle, dans un rythme lent et tendre, serrant ses mains à chaque mouvement de hanches.

Les deux amants ne cessaient de soupirer, gémir, crier de plaisir et leur mouvement harmonieux s'accéléra, les faisant hurler leurs noms, encore et encore. Stella finit par nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de Don, qui lâcha une de ses mains pour caresser voluptueusement sa cuisse, l'entraînant plus profondément en elle et augmentant la puissance de ses coups de reins, comme celle de ses cris rauques d'ailleurs.

Leurs deux corps unis se mirent à trembler tellement leur plaisir était intense et merveilleux et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, les deux amants avaient l'impression de s'être envolés, jusqu'au septième ciel. C'était leur première fois…

Flack s'effondra sur Stella, essoufflé, et essaya de calmer sa respiration, tout comme elle. Ça avait été si…incroyable ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il aurait pu ressentir cette sensation d'intense plénitude un jour. Stella était vraiment la seule…

**Don** _(se redressant, caressant sa joue de sa main libre) _J'ai…J'ai cru voir des étoiles…

**Stella** _(souriant, ravie) _Toi aussi ? _(malicieuse)_ Ça prouve que tu avais raison…

**Don** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Raison sur quoi ?

**Stella** _(faisant doucement onduler son corps sous lui, une lueur provocante dans le regard) _Que ça allait être encore plus merveilleux quand tu aurais recouvré la vue…

**Don** _(avec un sourire carnassier) _Et je ne t'ai pas tout dévoilé…

Et le détective passa la nuit à lui démontrer.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Don et Stella se recouchèrent sur le matelas, épuisés et en sueur, reprenant leur souffle peu à peu… Tous les deux souriaient béatement et se sentaient repus et heureux à un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé.

**Don** _(passant la main dans ses cheveux courts et humides, regardant Stella en souriant) _Wow !

**Stella** _(le regardant aussi, avec le même sourire béat que lui) _A qui le dis-tu ? Heureusement que ta voisine s'est absentée…

**Don **_(riant) _En effet… _(baillant légèrement)_ Et si on dormait un p…

Et le réveil du détective se mit à sonner bruyamment, interrompant un Flack stupéfait, tout en brisant ce moment de bonheur.

**Don** _(se redressant comme un ressort, balbutiant et presque sous le choc) _Il n'est quand même pas…

**Stella** _(regardant le réveil, avec un ton amusé) _Si. Il est 7 heures…

**Don** _(surpris) _Quoi ! On…On a…

**Stella** _(se levant et s'étirant comme un chat, pouffant) _Il semblerait oui…

Flack était la stupéfaction incarnée et cela redoubla le rire de Stella. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant…Vraiment, Stella était unique pour lui, même l'Unique ! C'était la seule femme qui le faisait se dépasser…dans tous les domaines. Celui-ci était assez inattendu. Quoique…

**Stella** _(enroulée dans un drap, l'aidant à se lever, taquine) _Allez, debout, Sex Bomb ! Il faut bosser…Enfin, essayer du moins.

Riant, Don finit par se lever, ne lâchant pas sa main et tous deux se préparèrent rapidement, intercalant quelques instants de tendresse, pour partir travailler. Et oui ! Le crime n'attendait pas…

**oOo**

Alors que Stella, moulue et courbaturée, profitait de la moindre pause ou du plus court instant de paix pour dormir un peu, Flack, totalement épuisé, avait fini par s'endormir en pleine séance d'interrogatoire à la surprise de Mac et Danny, mais aussi du suspect.

**Mac** _(sévèrement) _Flack !

**Don** _(sursautant sur sa chaise, le regard ensommeillé et un peu perdu) _Hein ? Quoi ? Présent !

Danny était mort de rire et cessa presque tout de suite en voyant le regard très noir de son supérieur, reprenant son sérieux avec difficulté. Le suspect se demandait où il était tombé et Flack secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mac et frissonna quand il vit le regard très contrarié qu'il lui lançait. Oups…

**Don** _(faisant son sourire le plus innocent)_ Désolé, Mac…

**Mac** _(d'un calme terrifiant, fermement) _Danny, accompagnez Flack dehors. Je vais terminer. Et après, je veux des explications, lieutenant…

Aïe ! Si Mac le nommait par son grade, c'est qu'il était vraiment contrarié. Mais d'un autre côté, Don le comprenait : s'endormir en plein interrogatoire ! Bonjour la réputation et pour lui et pour la police de New York…

Alors que l'expert, soupirant et contrarié, continua d'interroger son suspect interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent, Flack baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

**Danny** _(inquiet) _T'as repris le travail trop tôt ?

**Don** _(se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller) _Quoi ? Non…Je…Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout…

**Danny** _(fronçant les sourcils, étonné) _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as l'habitude des nuits blanches pourtant…

**Don** _(rougissant, ce qui intrigua son ami) _Heu…C'est un peu exceptionnel dans ce cas…

S'apprêtant à lui demander quelle était la particularité de cette nuit-ci, Danny fut interrompu par Lindsay, qui semblait assez embêtée.

**Danny** _(intrigué) _Un problème, Montana ?

**Lindsay** _(dodelinant de la tête) _En quelque sorte…Sheldon serait-il libre pour m'aider dans mon enquête ?

**Danny** _(réfléchissant, collant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Flack qui recommençait à somnoler…debout !) _Heu…Oui, je crois…Mais Stella ne travaille pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

**Lindsay** _(grimaçant) _Si, mais…

**Danny** _(haussant un sourcil, curieux) _Mais ?

**Lindsay :** Elle dort. Elle n'arrête pas de s'endormir. Elle a même bien failli tomber de son tabouret. Si je ne l'avais pas retenue…

Les rouages dans le cerveau de Danny se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle et enfin, l'ampoule s'éclaira. Le jeune expert, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, se tourna vers son meilleur ami, devenu étrangement très très rouge.

**Danny** _(vraiment très amusé) _Dooon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, hier ?

**Don** _(grommelant) _Rien d'anormal pour un couple…

**Danny** _(avec une petite moue comique) _Je vois…Et ?

**Don** _(se sentant mal à l'aise d'être ainsi fixé par les deux experts) _Et quoi ?

**Danny :** Explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux dans un tel état de fatigue…

Là, le détective vira carrément au cramoisi, faisant ainsi éclater de rire Lindsay. C'était si rare de le voir comme ça.

Voyant que son ami ne lâcherait pas prise, Flack se mit à soupirer, vaincu.

**Don :** Et bien…Disons que ça a été une longue nuit… _(un sourire rêveur aux lèvres)_ très agréable…

**Danny** _(avec un sourire rieur) _Longue comment ?

**Don** _(toujours très rouge) _Jusqu'à ce matin…Quand mon réveil a sonné…

Alors que Danny sifflait, à la fois impressionné et moqueur, Lindsay riait de plus belle, les larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues.

**Lindsay :** Je comprends mieux pourquoi Stella semblait si courbaturée et si épuisée…

**Danny** _(levant les yeux, contaminé par le fou rire de sa collègue) _On a deux bêtes sauvages comme collègues…Mais c'est pas vrai !

**Don** _(contrarié) _Danny !

**Danny** _(soupirant) _Bon, je vais parler à Mac et toi et Stella, vous filez rentrer chez vous pour dormir. Compris ?

**Don** _(protestant) _Danny…

Et le détective bailla une nouvelle fois…et rougit, contrit. Son ami avait raison : il fallait qu'il dorme un peu sinon il ne ferait rien de bon aujourd'hui.

**Don** _(vaincu) _Ok…Je vais chercher Stella et on part se reposer…

**Danny** _(secouant l'index, avec un ton de professeur) _Vous ne faites que dormir, ok ? Pas autre chose…Aussi agréable que ce soit…

**Don** _(levant les yeux et grommelant) _Oui, oui…

Bougonnant, les mains dans les poches, le détective partit retrouver Stella, laissant Danny et Lindsay seuls.

**Danny :** Ils sont pas possibles tous les deux…

**Lindsay** _(d'un ton neutre et curieux) _Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, City Boy ?

Danny se figea à cette question, déglutissant, et resta muet, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre. Et s'il en profitait pour lui avouer que…

**Mac** _(sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire, contrarié) _Alors, Danny ? Vous pouvez me donner des explications sur le comportement inhabituel de Flack ?

**Danny** _(sursautant, interrompant ses pensées) _Heu…Oui…Lui et Stella…heu…

Houlàlà ! C'était vraiment gênant à dire, surtout à Mac. Comment allait-il tourner ça ?

Lindsay, voyant les hésitations de son collègue, se lança. Elle disait et faisait toujours ce qu'elle pensait avec Mac.

**Lindsay :** Stella et Flack ont abusé sur…disons…les activités nocturnes…

**Mac** _(levant les yeux au ciel, amusé par le terme employé par Lindsay) _Abuser à quel point ?

**Lindsay** _(avec un petit sourire amusé) _Ils n'ont pas dormi de la nuit…

**Danny :** D'ailleurs, je me suis permis de les renvoyer chez eux. Epuisés comme ils sont…

**Mac :** Ils ne seront pas très utiles…Je sais…

L'expert se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Voilà que ces deux-là semblaient être revenus à l'adolescence. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils discutent un peu…Et rapidement. Mac finit par laisser ses deux subalternes, les remerciant et les saluant poliment, et partit continuer son enquête.

Lindsay se tourna alors vers Danny, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée et le regard déterminé.

**Lindsay :** Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

Prenant une profonde inspiration et son courage à deux mains, le jeune expert plongea son beau regard bleu dans celui de sa jeune collègue.

**Danny :** Justement, Montana. J'ai un truc à te dire…

**FIN**


End file.
